Fogotten Life
by Ness-Moss
Summary: This story is set after Breaking Dawn. Please read it. It is strange to begin with but it is all explained by the end of the first chapter.


**I actually got the idea for this story when I was searching for something to read. It came from the title of one. I hope you like it. Just bear with the confusing bits. It will all be explained. **

**Chapter 1**

Renesmee's POV

"Come here, Renesmee," my dad called to me. My dad is a vampire. He says he's been a vampire for ages but he won't tell me how long it's been. I don't have a mom. My dad lives on his own.

"I'm coming," I said. I don't like all these parties he makes me go to. He just likes to show off the fact that I'm not a vampire or a human. I'm a half-vampire. Apparently my mom had me when she was a human. My dad told me that it killed her. I wish I knew her. He told me she was alive for a couple of days. I wish I remembered her but I have some sort of block on my memory. My dad doesn't know that I know about it. I don't remember anything before I was five. My dad put it there. That's his power. I think he doesn't want me to know something that happened to me. I have a power too. I can show people my thoughts if I touch their skin.

"Hurry up! We'll be late," he called up again.

I had one final look in the mirror and then went downstairs.

"There you are. We're running so I'll need to carry you," my dad said when I got down the stairs. He looked about thirty and had dark hair. He was very tall and he was a bit skinny but he was really strong because he was a vampire. It was strange.

He picked me up and cradled me as if I was a baby. I was physically seventeen but I was actually only nine. I had long, bronze curls that I hated to have cut. I had chocolate brown eyes and a crooked smile. I had had two boyfriends but I had to dump both of them and I didn't think I would have another one. Whenever I was with them, I felt like my heart actually belonged to someone else. I needed to be with him but I had never met him. Unless I knew him before I was five.

I felt wind whip my hair as we ran to wherever this party was. I loved this feeling but I didn't like being cradled by my dad. I didn't feel connected to him at all.

"You will behave at this party, wont you," Dad said to me. I had complained at the last party and thrown a fit. He had eventually taken me home because he couldn't handle me embarrassing him. He liked being popular and I did everything I could to spoil that for him.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Good." He put me down and I walked through the door.

This party wasn't actually that bad. It turns out my dad was saying goodbye because we were moving. He didn't think to tell me. Everyone was ignoring me to say goodbye to my dad. I just got to stand around and eat the food that was only there for show in case a human walked in.

"So, are you excited about moving?" Elaine asked me. She had been changed when she was seventeen, one hundred and ten years ago. She was my only friend.

"I didn't actually know until I got here. You'd think that I'd be told about this, but no," I said to her.

She laughed. It made her look even more beautiful. She had blonde hair that went down to her mid-waist and shimmered in the light. She looked so cool in the sun. Her hair and her skin sparkled. It made me jealous. My skin only sparkled a tiny bit. Elaine was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

"Well, you'll have to keep in touch with me," Elaine said.

"Of course," I told her hugging her.

"Renesmee! We're leaving," my dad shouted.

"Bye. I'll call you," I said to Elaine.

"Come on. We need to be ready to go," my dad said, picking me up.

"Where are we moving to?" I asked.

"Forks. You'll like it."

Alice's POV

I felt a vision coming. I saw the man that had kidnapped Renesmee when she was five. He had turned up out of the blue. It had been a snap decision. We had been in Alaska visiting the Denali clan and he was there too. He had seen Nessie and he decided to kidnap her. We couldn't do anything about it. He was talking to Nessie. She was cradled in his arms, like a baby.

"Where are we moving to?" she asked.

"Forks. You'll like it," the kidnapper said.

He was coming to Forks with Nessie! He didn't know we lived here. He thought we lived in Alaska. Yes! We could get Ness back.

"Everyone!" I called.

They all came in.

I showed Edward my vision and he gasped in shock. Then her came over to me and whirled me round. Then he did the same thing to Bella.

"What did you see, Alice?" Esme asked.

"The man that took Nessie."

Bella and Rose growled.

"He thinks we live in Alaska and he is moving here."

Everyone was so happy. They were all dancing around with joy. Edward had Bella in his arms and they both would have been crying, if that were possible.

"My baby's coming back!" Bella yelled.

Rose was overjoyed. She hadn't been so annoying for the five years we had Nessie. When we lost her, Rose had gone back to being her old, spiteful self. Now that we were getting Nessie back she would be nice again. Then I though of something.

"Are we going to have to kill the vampire to get Renesmee?" I asked.

"Probably," Carlisle sighed. He hated any sort of violence.

"Yes!" Emmett and Jasper shouted at the same time.

Boys.

"We should tell Jake," Bella said. He would be so happy as well. Nessie had taken a part of him with her when she left.

Everyone was so pleased. I even hugged the mean Rose. She hugged me back. Nice Rose was back. Nessie really did complete this family. We needed to get her back.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Please Review.**


End file.
